Almas vacías
by SrtaOdair
Summary: Isowen, hermana de la princesa Éowyn de Rohan, es una guerrera que no dudará en hacer lo que sea para salvar su tierra y a su rey. Contra la norma que impide que las mujeres vayan a la batalla, decide luchar por lo que desea. Pero algo sucede en el camino. Se enamora de un elfo... un inmortal.
1. Cambios

_Todos los personajes, nombres, lugares y demás son propiedad de J.R.R. Tolkien. Salvo la protagonista inventada por mí._

_Bueno, he aquí mi primera fanfiction… __¡Espero que os guste! :)_

**CAPÍTULO 1: Cambios.**

Me despierta un ruido sordo en el pasillo. Me giro para mirar a mi hermana, que sigue durmiendo. Me quito la manta de encima y decido mirar qué es lo que ha causado tal estruendo.

Abro la puerta y asomo sólo la cabeza. La giro de izquierda a derecha. Nada. Vuelvo a meterla dentro, pero en cuanto lo hago, el ruido vuelve a sonar. Echo la cabeza hacia delante, asomándome otra vez.

Nada.

No hay absolutamente nada.

Decido salir fuera, para despejarme un rato. En cuanto abro la puerta del castillo, el frío me azota en la cara, y después recorre todo mi cuerpo.

Miro a mi pueblo, Édoras. Me acuerdo de mi tío, el rey Théoden, y de Grima, Lengua de Serpiente. El que le ha causado tanto dolor al rey y al pueblo.

"Todo se solucionará", intento convencerme. Lo malo es que ya llevo demasiado tiempo intentando convencerme.

Nada ha cambiado mucho desde que mi primo murió y a mi hermano Éomer le desterraron. Mi tío sigue igual. Sin inmutarse. ¿Se dará cuenta alguna vez? ¿Volverá a ser lo que era antes? ¿Cogerá alguna vez una espada y… luchará? Lo único que nos queda ahora es la esperanza.

Me quedo ahí toda la noche, hasta que, cuando amanece, a lo lejos veo tres caballos acercándose al pueblo. Corro dentro del castillo para avisar a mi hermana.

-¡Éowyn! –digo, abriendo la puerta de nuestra habitación corriendo.

Mi hermana me mira. Aún llevo puesto el camisón. Se ríe, y yo me río con ella. Cojo un bonito vestido gris, y mientras me lo pongo le explico lo que he visto.

-Se acercan tres caballos. Con un elfo, un enano, un mago y un hombre –ella me mira con los ojos muy abiertos. Sé lo que está pensando. ¿Traerán esperanza?

-Tenemos que bajar y ver qué está ocurriendo –suelta , y sale corriendo en dirección a la puerta.

-Espera –le cojo del brazo para impedirle ir-. ¿Crees que debemos ir?

Me mira sorprendida, y luego baja la cabeza pensando. En el fondo, yo también sé que deberíamos ir.

Cambio de opinión y esta vez soy yo la que abre la puerta y sale corriendo.

Para cuando llegamos, vemos al mago, que no es otro que Gandalf, apuntando a nuestro rey con su bastón.

Miro a Théoden. Poco a poco, su barba se vuelve más corta, y le cambia la cara para mejor. Mi hermana sale corriendo para sujetarle antes de que se caiga, y él la mira. La reconoce. Me acerco yo también, y me coloco al otro lado.

-Isowen…

Sonrío, mis ojos están llenos de lágrimas. El rey se levanta, y yo miro a los viajeros que han salvado nuestro pueblo.

Gandalf es el más alto de todos. Lleva una túnica blanca y sonríe al ver a un nuevo Théoden. A su lado está un hombre, que supongo que es del Norte, un montaraz o algo por el estilo. Lleva un anillo muy curioso que me suena de algo… aunque no sé de qué. Le sigue un enano con una densa barba pelirroja, que lleva un casco en la cabeza y un hacha en la mano. También sonríe. Por último, a su lado se encuentra un elfo. Es alto, y me fijo en sus orejas. Siempre me han gustado las orejas de los elfos. Tiene el pelo largo y rubio, es guapo.

Me descubre mirándole, y yo aparto la mirada, avergonzada. Vuelvo a mirar a Théoden, que ya sale por la puerta detrás de Grima.

Levanta la espada para clávarsela, pero el montaraz le sujeta el brazo.

-No –dice-. Ya lleva suficiente sangre en su cuenta.

Grima aprovecha y sale corriendo.

¿Cómo han venido estos y han cambiado todo tan rápido, tan fácil?, me pregunto. Ahora las cosas cambiarán.

* * *

**_¿Qué os parece?_**

**_Bueno, es el primer capítulo y no cuenta mucho, pero no quería empezar muy rápido. El próximo será más largo y pasarán más cosas, lo prometo. _**

**_Espero que os haya gustado, y que dejéis reviews :]_**


	2. Huida

**claudiskin: **jaja, ¡gracias por ser la primera! Me alegro que te haya gustado, como prometí este capítulo es más largo, y la cosa se va a poner interesante. De nuevo gracias por el review, ¡espero que te siga gustando la historia! :)

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2: Huida.**

Miro a mi hermana. Mientras ella se peina, yo me miro los pies.

-Ese caballero Aragorn es muy valiente. ¿No te parece? –me pregunta.

-Y muy apuesto –le miro yo sonriendo. Ella se gira y suelta una carcajada.

Vuelve a lo suyo, peinándose mientras se mira al espejo.

-El elfo tampoco está nada mal.

Me mira de reojo para ver mi expresión. Yo me encojo de hombros, indiferente. Ella suelta una risita y las dos salimos de nuestra habitación.

Abajo se encuentran Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli y Théoden. La escena no es muy bonita... Gandalf encontró a dos niños que venían a caballo desde su pueblo. Los habían atacado, y Saruman es el culpable. Ahora los niños están sentados en la mesa, comiendo un estofado caliente.

Mi hermana se acerca a los niños y se agacha, para nivelarse con ellos.

-Nadie los advirtió. Estaban desarmados -dice, mirando hacia nuestro tío.

-Es sólo una muestra del terror que Saruman desatará -dice Gandalf, dirigiéndose al rey.

Miro a Aragorn y después a Legolas, para ver la expresión de su rostro. Están preocupados, lo veo en sus ojos. Éowyn me mira, y yo bajo la mirada.

¿Cómo puede haber tanta maldad dentro de una sola persona? ¿Cómo puede alguien matar a un pueblo entero... y no sentirse mal por ello?

-Cabalgad y hacerle frente -sugiere Gandalf, pero Théoden no le mira-. Apartadle de vuestras mujeres y niños.

El mago tiene razón. Si no hacemos nada, pronto todo Rohan sucumbirá al poder de Saruman. Éomer está a muchas leguas de aquí, pero sé que él es aún fiel al rey. Y siempre lo será.

-No llevaré más muerte a mi pueblo -dice al fin Théoden.

Gimli y Legolas se miran, preocupados. Tienen razón.

-Tenemos que luchar -suelto, casi gritando. Quiero que Théoden entre en razón de una vez por todas-. Tenemos que salvar al pueblo. No podemos dejar a todos en manos de Saruman.

Siento que todos me miran, y de repente me pongo nerviosa. Trago saliva pero no dejo que me intimiden.

-No me arriesgaré a una guerra abierta -me mira, y luego aparta la mirada.

¿Por qué no se da cuenta? Siento que me lleno de rabia pero me controlo.

-Ya os ha sido declarada -dice Aragorn, que tiene una pipa en la mano. Éwoyn le mira, y Théoden se vuelve hacia él.

-Si mal no recuerdo -dice- Théoden, y no Aragorn, es el rey de Rohan.

El ambiente se llena de incomodidad, y todos menos Aragorn bajamos la vista. Gimli bebe un trago de su cerveza e intercambiamos miradas de desacuerdo.

-¿Cuál es la decisión del rey? -pregunta Gandalf, claramente molesto.

Mi hermana suspira; hasta los niños están tensos.

No hace falta que hable; todos sabemos cuál es su decisión.

* * *

Tenemos que salir de aquí, refugiarnos en el Abismo de Helm. En vez de luchar, huimos a las montañas.

Todo el pueblo está inquieto; va de aquí para allá recogiendo sus pertenencias más importantes.

Estoy en mi habitación, sentada en la cama; mirando por la ventana a todo el pueblo, observándolos.

-¿Te encuentras bien? -me pregunta Éowyn.

Asiento con la cabeza y me levanto. Aún no he empaquetado nada.

Cojo unos cuantos vestidos, un peine y poco más. El resto lo ha cogido mi hermana. Mientras ella sigue ordenándolo todo, yo salgo de la habitación.

Hace demasiado frío en los pasillos. Aprieto los dientes para no tiritar, pero no lo consigo.

En cuanto giro en una esquina, me choco con un cuerpo mucho más grande y fuerte que el mío.

-Lo siento -dice Legolas, y yo esbozo una pequeña sonrisa falsa.

Espero a que se aparte para dejarme pasar, pero no lo hace. Al contrario; se queda ahí parado observándome. Y yo me empiezo a poner nerviosa.

Baja la mirada, y me coge la mano. _Pero qué..._

-Estáis helada -dice.

_Gracias, no me había dado cuenta._

-Sí -digo-, un poco.

-Gandalf se ha marchado -dice, como si nada.

Me quedo pensativa un momento. ¿Por qué me cuenta esto...?

-¿Por qué? -le pregunto yo con un falso gesto de sorpresa para no sonar descortés.

-No lo sé. Simplemente... se fue.

Justo cuando voy a responderle, Éowyn sale de la habitación y cierra dando un portazo. Me giro para mirarla, y ella _casi _sonríe.

-Tenemos que ir a los establos -se refiere a mí, pero lo dice mirando a Legolas-. Y creo que vos también tenéis que ir -esta vez sí se refiere a él.

La situación se vuelve incómoda. Todos nos quedamos callados, así que soy yo la que reacciona moviéndome por el pasillo hacia los establos. La marcha resulta ser silenciosa, con tan sólo algún tosido de vez en cuando. Cuando llegamos, Aragorn ya está allí. Éowyn le mira de reojo, por lo que yo me río interiormente. Ella se va hacia su caballo, y yo me voy al mío, que está unos cuantos más allá.

Abro la puerta y me sitúo delante de Bram, mi yegua. Pero algo va mal... no para de moverse y de relinchar; está inquieta por algo. Le intento sujetar para que se esté quieta, pero no funciona. Sigue moviendo la cabeza de un lado para otro, y se suelta cada vez que le agarro. Si ni siquiera puedo hacer que pare, va a ser difícil colocarle la montadura.

Me doy la vuelta y busco a alguien con la mirada que me pueda ayudar. Legolas, que está en el otro extremo del lugar, me mira y, no sé cómo, pero me entiende.

Deja su caballo y se acerca a mí. En cuanto ve que no para de moverse, coge una cuerda y se la ata con dificultad al caballo. Éste levanta la cabeza, enfadado; y relincha aún más fuerte.

Legolas empieza a hablar en élfico, creo yo, porque yo no sé absolutamente nada de ese idioma.

Poco a poco, el caballo se va tranquilizando; y cuando lo hace del todo, cojo la silla de montar y la pongo en el lomo del animal.

-Gracias, mi señor -le sonrío, y me agacho a un lado de la yegua para atarle las cuerdas de la silla de montar.

-No hay de qué. ¿Necesita que la ayude en algo más, señorita? -me pregunta, y yo niego con la cabeza.

-No hace falta -me levanto una vez que he terminado de atar todo-. Creo que ya está todo.

En cuanto me doy cuenta de lo que falta, Legolas lo dice.

-Faltan las riendas -ríe. _Menudo fallo más tonto, Isowen..._

Me río yo también, aunque no sé muy bien de qué. Legolas me ayuda a ponerle las riendas a la yegua, y cuando acabamos los dos nos giramos para ver a Aragorn y Éowyn hablando.

Legolas me mira con una sonrisa pícara y yo comienzo a reír, esta vez sabiendo el motivo.

* * *

Partimos la mañana siguiente. La fila del pueblo es inmensa, ya que vamos de dos en dos o de tres en tres. El rey Théoden, por su puesto, encabeza el grupo.

Detrás de mí oigo a Gimli decirle algo a mi hermana sobre lo mucho que se parecen en apariencia las mujeres enanas a los hombres enanos, y que por eso la gente piensa que no existen. Luego escucho a Aragorn decir 'es por la barba', y mi hermana comienza a reír. Yo también me río, aunque no saben que les estoy escuchando. _Ahora que lo pienso, jamás he visto a una mujer enana..._

Sigo sonriendo por la broma, y de repente alguien me aparta del camino porque Gimli, que iba montado en caballo, se ha caído y el animal ha salido corriendo. Me giro para ver quién ha evitado una tragedia y veo a... Legolas. ¿Cuántas veces le tendré que dar las gracias a este elfo?

-Gracias -no se me ocurre nada más que decir, y me siento estúpida. Acompaño la palabra con una sonrisa para no parecer muy borde.

-Creo que a partir de ahora siempre seré yo quien os salve, mi señora -dice con una sonrisa... _encantadora,_ pienso.

-Eso creo -río.

Me acerco para ver si Gimli se ha hecho daño.

-¡Que no cunda el pánico! -grita, y yo suelto otra risita mientras le ayudo a levantarse.

-¿Estáis bien, maese Gimli? -le pregunto.

-Oh sí -responde él-. Sí. Gracias por ayudarme a levantarme, señorita.

-No hay de qué.

* * *

Théoden manda descansar antes del mediodía.

Todo el pueblo se sienta, dejando a un lado sus pertenencias.

-Isowen... -me llama mi hermana. La miro.

-¿Sí?

-¿Sabías que Aragorn tiene ochenta y siete años?

Me quedo mirándola con los ojos como platos y la boca muy abierta.

-¡Venga ya! ¡Eso es imposible! -exclamo.

-Me lo ha dicho -dice-. Fue a la guerra con el abuelo.

-Pero... ¿cómo puede ser eso?

-Es un Dunedain -explica, y yo empiezo a comprender-. Tiene el don de la larga vida. Quedan muy pocos de su raza...

Justo cuando va a girarse, pregunta:

-¿Quieres un poco de mi estofado? A Aragorn le ha gustado mucho.

_Seguro..._

Ya he probado el estofado de mi hermana antes... y no creo que lo vuelva a hacer.

-No, gracias.

* * *

Una vez nos ponemos en marcha de nuevo, Legolas se sitúa a mi lado.

-¿Cómo es que ninguna sobrina del rey Théoden está casada aún? -me mira.

-Supongo que aún no nos ha encontrado ningún... marido decente -aparta la mirada y mira al horizonte.

-¿Nadie os ha pedido aún matrimonio?

-Oh sí. Una vez vino un tipo del pueblo diciendo que quería pedir la mano de una de nosotras -me río al recordarlo-. Llevaba una calabaza a modo de sombrero y un sólo diente en la boca.

Él suelta una carcajada y yo me río con él.

De nuevo, me fijo en sus orejas. Siempre me han fascinado.

-¿Y vos? -le pregunto cuando paramos de reír.

-Estuve a punto de casarme una vez -explica-. Pero la cosa no salió bien.

Por el tono, imagino que no quiere hablar más del tema, por lo que no le pregunto más y dejo de observarle.

Justo entonces, unos cuantos caballos pasan de largo a nuestro lado y se dirigen al frente del grupo.

Miro a Legolas, que está tan desconcertado como yo. Sale corriendo para adelantarse, y no veo bien lo que sucede. Me alejo un poco del grupo y veo que Legolas le ha disparado a un animal muy extraño, y también ha matado al orco que lo montaba.

-¡Un rastreador! -grita, lo suficientemente alto como para que yo le oiga y el miedo se apodere de mí. Aunque, más bien, temo más por el pueblo que por mi propia vida.

De repente, todo el mundo empieza a gritar cosas como "¡nos atacan!" y "¡tenemos que salir de aquí!".

Miro la cara de la gente; están asustados. Se dan media vuelta para salir corriendo, pero mi hermana y yo nos dirigimos a nuestro tío.

-Conducid a la gente al Abismo de Helm -dice.

-¡Sabemos luchar! -dice Éowyn enfadada.

-¡No! -grita nuestro tío, más enfadado aún-. Debéis hacerlo.

Le miro con cara de enfado y las dos nos damos la vuelta.

Todo es un caos.

Ayudo a la gente con los caballos, y a un niño que no encuentra a su madre.

Me doy la vuelta para mirar a lo lejos la batalla, y Legolas justo se gira y nuestras miradas se cruzan. Aunque sé que no puede oírme, pronuncio un "ten cuidado", él asiente y se da la vuelta para seguir peleando.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Bueno, prometí que este capítulo iba a ser más largo, y así es.**

**Espero que os guste a todos, y, por supuesto, que dejéis reviews :D**

**Cualquier cosa que penséis que se pueda mejorar, o que me queráis comentar; decídmelo, a mí no me importa, es más; lo prefiero.**

**_ ~srtaodair_**


	3. Helm

**claudiskin:** jajaja bueno, me lo pensé mucho si debían o no escaparse para luchar, y bueno, aquí está :P ¡muchas gracias! ¡un beso para ti también!

**luna:** a mí me encanta que te encante :D ¡besos!

**J: **muchas gracias, aw no creo que sea así pero si tú lo dices :P jajajaja

**asdf: **¡gracias! lo haré :D

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3: Helm.**

Oigo los gritos de dolor detrás de mí, pero no quiero mirar atrás.

Los caballos corren desesperados, las mujeres y niños lloran. Una niña se cae del caballo y todos corremos a ayudarla.

Miro a mi derecha para ver dónde está mi hermana, y veo que ha desaparecido. Me giro y la busco desesperadamente con la mirada, pero nada. No está. Ha desaparecido.

Me doy la vuelta y echo a correr, aunque sé que es una mala idea. La gente me pregunta que adónde voy, pero yo no hago caso y sigo corriendo.

Cuando llevo corriendo al menos dos minutos, la veo. Se ha hecho con una espada y está dispuesta a ir a la batalla, que se encuentra a unos 100 metros.

-¡Éowyn! -le grito, y sé que me oye porque se para en seco durante unos segundos. En cambio, hace que no me oye y sigue su camino.

-¡Éowyn! ¡Para!

Nada. No me hace caso.

Corro lo más deprisa que puedo, y noto que el corazón se me va a salir del pecho. Jadeo, pero al fin llego hasta ella.

Le sujeto la espada con una mano para impedir que salga corriendo, y espero unos segundos a relajarme. Entonces, le digo:

-Éowyn, no puedes ir -ella aparta la mirada, está enfadada-. ¡Nuestro tío se va a enfadar, y mucho! Además, no sólo son orcos. Fíjate en esas bestias.

Ella lo hace, y entonces comprende.

-Vamos, será mejor que salgamos de aquí.

_Gracias a Dios._

* * *

__El Abismo de Helm no está muy lejos. Llegamos en unas horas sin ningún problema.

Una vez allí, esperamos a que vengan los supervivientes de la batalla. Y me encuentro rezando porque Legolas sea uno de ellos.

Aparto ese pensamiento y me concentro en agrupar la comida. Varias mujeres y un par de niñas me ayudan.

Entonces, el portón principal se abre y veo que el rey Théoden encabeza el pequeño grupo que lo atraviesa. Éowyn aparece del otro lado y las dos corremos a abrazarlo.

-Nos alegramos de verte -digo, sonriendo. Mi hermana asiente.

-Yo también -responde él devolviéndonos la sonrisa.

Me giro para ver quién mas ha salido vivo. Veo a unos cuantos hombres que reconozco; luego a Gimli...

Y entonces lo veo a él.

Legolas está intacto; parece que no acaba de salir de una batalla a muerte.

_Elfos..._

De pronto me doy cuenta de que sonrío, e inmediatamente me obligo a dejar de hacerlo para que nadie me descubra.

Toso para disimular, y me acerco a los supervivientes para darles la enhorabuena.

-Enhorabuena -digo sonriendo, y algunos hombres me sonríen agradecidos, otros me dan las gracias y algunos me hacen una reverencia.

Cuando llego a Legolas, me quedo totalmente en blanco, y él se me queda mirando.

-Has vuelto -es lo primero que se me ocurre, y me siento estúpida cuando acabo de decirlo.

Él se ríe y baja la cabeza durante un segundo, luego la vuelve a levantar.

-No parece que te alegre mucho -dice.

-¡No! -lo digo demasiado rápido, y él se vuelve a reír-. Me alegra.

Justo cuando él se dispone a contestar, Gimli se interpone entre nosotros y gruñe.

-A su servicio, mi señora -le sonrío-. Por desgracia para usted sigo vivo, por lo que espero que me comente cualquier deseo que tenga.

Lo dice con un tono de voz tan peculiar, que me cuesta contestarle debido a la risa.

-Muy amable por tu parte, señor enano. Lo tendré en cuenta.

Él murmura algo que no entiendo, y se aleja.

-Legolas...

-¿Sí?

-¿Dónde está Aragorn?

Por su expresión, deduzco que algo malo ha pasado.

-Murió.

Abro mucho los ojos, y al principio soy incapaz de creérmelo.

_Aragorn... ¿muerto? No puede ser..._

-Yo.. lo siento -es lo máximo que consigo decir.

Legolas asiente, él también está apenado.

Mi hermana se me viene a la cabeza de repente.

-Disculpa -le digo a Legolas, y me doy la vuelta para hablar con mi hermana.

Veo que está hablando con Gimli; y, por su cara, sé que sabe lo de Aragorn. Gimli se marcha y yo aprovecho para hablar con ella.

-Éowyn...

Ella me mira, y está a punto de llorar. Pero se contiene.

-Lo siento mucho -le acaricio el brazo un momento, y ella fuerza una sonrisa. Se marcha, y yo vuelvo con Legolas.

* * *

Me encuentro sentada con Legolas, Gimli está a unos metros de nosotros.

-He oído que sois buena con la espada, mi señora -me dice Legolas.

-Puedes tutearme, Legolas -sonrío-. Y sí. Se me da bien... supongo.

-De acuerdo, Isowen. Pero... ¿alguna vez has manejado un arco?

Le miro. La verdad es que...

-No, nunca.

Él entonces sonríe y se levanta. Me ofrece la mano y me ayuda a levantarme.

No me suelta la mano y me lleva a un sitio donde no hay nadie.

Cuando me suelta, se lleva la mano a la espalda y saca su arco. A continuación me lo da, se vuelve a llevar la mano atrás y saca una flecha.

Me mira, esperando que haga algo.

-¿Cómo cogerías el arco?

Lo levanto y lo agarro como sé, y lo hago mal porque sé que no tengo ni idea.

Entonces él se coloca detrás de mí, y con las dos manos me ayuda a colocar bien el arco.

Siento un escalofrío cuando noto el cuerpo de él pegado al mío, pero intento hacer como si nada.

-Concéntrate en un punto, y haz como si lo demás no existiera. Haz que la punta de la flecha y el punto escogido coincidan, y dispara.

Coloco la flecha en el arco.

-Bien -dice-, ahora intenta dar a ese punto -señala un punto en un árbol.

Levanto de nuevo el arco, de modo que el final de la flecha se sitúe cerca de mi boca, y me concentro en el punto. Hago lo que Legolas me ha explicado antes. Me concentro en un punto, me olvido de lo demás y hago coincidir la punta de la flecha con el punto que me ha indicado.

Respiro hondo, y disparo.

Y no acierto.

Ni la primera, ni la segunda, ni la tercera vez.

Legolas me da una cuarta flecha, y me vuelvo a concentrar. Estoy enfadada. Pensaba que esto era más fácil.

Disparo.

Y acierto.

Bajo el arco, orgullosa.

Me giro para mirar a Legolas, que suelta una risa.

Le devuelvo el arco, y él lo deja en el suelo.

-¿Por qué lo... -pero no me da tiempo a seguir preguntando, porque veo a Legolas a pocos centímetros de mí, y cada vez se va acercando más...

Mi corazón late a mil por hora, estoy nerviosa. Tengo su cara a un centímetro de la mía.

Cuando sus labios empiezan a rozar los míos, oímos un montón de gritos que vienen del portón. Él se aleja, coge su arco y los dos nos dirigimos allí.

* * *

Los gritos no son más que de alegría, y aún no entiendo por qué.

Entonces veo que Aragorn está aquí.

_¿Aragorn? Pensaba que estaba..._

Se dirige a hablar con Théoden, y no vuelven hasta después de varios minutos.

Cuando salen, el rey manda a todas las mujeres y niños refugiarse en las cavernas. Y que todo hombre que pueda empuñar una espada, ha de ir a la herrería.

Los enemigos vendrán antes del anochecer.

* * *

**Hola :D**

**Espero que os haya gustado el tercer capítulo.**

**No os olvidéis de dejar reviews :}**

**_~srtaodair_**


	4. ¿Continúo la historia?

Hola a todos, quería comentaros una cosilla...

He tardado bastante en conectarme a _Fanfiction_ debido a asuntos personales, y en este tiempo he tenido que replantearme las cosas.

Estoy muy indecisa sobre si continuar o no continuar _Almas vacías_. Sé que tiene bastantes visitas (mucho más de lo que me había esperado), y pocos reviews, pero eso no es lo que cuenta.

No me viene la inspiración respecto a esta historia, por eso quería pediros ideas, si tenéis, para que yo pueda inspirarme en algo y seguir escribiéndola, porque como siga así voy a tener que abandonarla.

Lo siento por los que os gustaba la historia, si queréis contribuir, ya sabéis: contactad conmigo, os lo agradeceré.

Un beso a todos,

**~srtaodair**


	5. Un poco de ayuda

Bueno, varios de vosotros me habéis pedido que continúe la historia, y me ha parecido bien excepto en una cosa: la inspiración sigue sin venir.

Entonces, ayer, cuando estaba a punto de escribir un nuevo capítulo (en vano), pensé, '¿Por qué no me mandan ellos algunas ideas sobre la historia?'

Lo pensé mejor, y me pareció buena idea (si queréis): si tenéis alguna idea (de lo que sea) sobre la historia, podéis mandarme un mensaje privado comentándolo. Me vendría muy bien, os lo agradecería de corazón y la historia continuaría...

¿Qué os parece?

** ~srtaodair**


End file.
